And So The Demigod Fell In Love With Vampire
by WritingIsMyPassion15
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has finally stopped aging which means she is 16 now! As school comes to a close she wants to make her feeling for Jacob Black known- to him. Nico DiAngelo needed a break, he needed to get away from the world of demigods and just live. So he chose Forks, Washington, a place with no monsters. But what happens when Renesmee and Nico meet, and Nico falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm writing my first fan fiction! This is really fun for me because Twilight and Percy Jackson are my two favorite series! Though I love them both dearly Edward has reminded me to mention that I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON. I only wish I did which is why I made this fan fiction and will be making more! Enjoy! **

** *Paola* **

Chapter 1- Renesmee

"Nessie, are you ready to go?" Jacob called from downstairs.

"One minute." I replied. Alice had picked out a sequin, royal blue dress that was not exactly fitting me. I made a metal note to slap my aunt for the tight dress. There was a knock at the door and from the other side my mother's voice called for permission to enter. I quickly agreed and in came mom.

My mother's brown hair was swept in a ponytail, her golden eyes gleaming with excitement. "Do you need help with that?" My mom teased seeing me struggle.

"Yes." I muttered. She glided towards me and swiftly pulled the dress over me.

"Are you excited for the dance?" She asked.

"Slightly. More excited to finally be out with Jacob, we're the same age now!" I stated, slipping on black heels that looked like medieval torture weapons. I finally had stopped aging and was the perfect age for 16 year old Jacob.

"Well, have fun and don't fall." Mom said helping me downstairs. I loved that Mom could easily see that Jacob made me happy while Dad- even with his power- clearly didn't.

Jacob stood next to my father by the door. Jacob smiled brightly at the sight of me. He wore a black tux that matched his hair color. His tan skin was the opposite of mine which was pale. My father smiled at me. He looked so calm and happy but there was always something about Jacob that put Dad on edge. I knew why.

Jacob was a werewolf and we were vampires. Vampires and werewolves didn't mix well, but my family had made it work with the Quileutes. I didn't know the whole story of why Dad didn't like Jacob that much, yet he loved to see Seth who had helped protect Mom, but I knew it had to do with me.

"You look gorgeous, Renesmee." Dad smiled and pulled me into a hug.

As Dad pulled away Jacob flashed me a daring and dazzling smile. "Ready Nessie?"

I nodded and took his hand. Dad called behind us "Nothing funny Jacob, I'll know." It embarrassed me that Dad had to read Jacob, and my, mind. It was every teenagers nightmare- to have their dad know every secret.

I stepped into Jacob's red Rabbit and he reeved toward Forks High. In the car we exchanged words about summer and school. Jacob promised to take me to the Reservation and we could go swimming. Jacob mentioned that I looked very pretty once and I immediately blushed.

My relationship with Jacob is confusing. Between the ages of 1 and 13 Jacob was my big brother. Never aging and never leaving. Between 13 and now- 16- he's been my crush. All those years he's been my best friend. I've started going out with Jacob this past year since we are finally- and always will be- the same age. But never once did he mention dating or even made a move. I've longed for a simple kiss on my cheek from him but he's never so much as hugged me for more than 7.3 seconds. I have Dad to blame for that. Dad scares Jacob, though he would never admit it. Mom scares Jacob even more. Though Mom is fine with our dates, all she needs is Dad telling her that Jacob made a move and Jake's dead meat.

We finally arrived at the high school and entered the gymnasium. It was such a small space to have 358 kids in it. Jake immediately headed to the snack table and munched on some chips while I looked around for my friends. I finally spotted Clara and Brittany, my best friends, with their dates. Clara had been asked by Bobby Terre, a quiet boy from my gym class. Brittany had gone with her boyfriend, TJ Gath. When they saw me my friends left their dates and walked to where I stood.

Clara had pulled her blonde locks into a messy bun. Her dress was a scarlet and stopped right at her knees. Her blue eyes were standing out against her black eyeliner. Clara was a model like figure. Most expected her to be rude, snobby, and dumb from her appearance but she was the opposite. She got all As, was very down to earth, and one of the kindest person I knew.

Brittany had left her black hair down. Her dress was a dark purple. Her warm, brown eyes matched her darker complection. Brittany was sporty and funny. She received Bs and Cs in class but all As in P.E. She was on the basketball, football, softball, volleyball, track, soccer teams. She loved to joke around and have fun.

"Hey Nessie! You look so cute!" Clara stated giving me a hug.

"Really pretty, girl!" Brittany said.

"Thanks guys! You two both look awesome!" I said hugging them back.

"So where's Jake?" Clara asked.

"Yeah, where's that sexy wall of muscle." Brittany asked dreamily.

"It's nice to see you, too, Brittany." Jake laughed from behind me. Clara and I joined in the laugh as Brittany blushed bright red. Clara and Brittany went back to their dates.

"Do you want to dance, Nessie?" Jake asked. I nodded and he took me out on the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around back and lifted me onto his shoes. It was the only way I could get my arms around his neck. We swayed slowly in silence until I broke it.

"Jake?"

"Yes Nessie." He said.

"Is this a date?" I whispered the words but I could tell he heard them.

"Umm… I don't know." He replied.

"Okay. Do you like me Jake?" I asked.

"Of course Nessie! You're my best friend!" Jake answered smiling.

"I know that but do you like me like me?" I asked dropping my voice again. I stared into his brown eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I decided to use my gift. I placed my trembling hand on his warm cheek and thought about every day I knew Jake. The days we laughed. The days we cried. The days we played. The times he hugged me or called me pretty. Then he gripped my wrist. He pulled it away from his face.

"Not now Nessie." Jake answered.

"Then when?" I asked. I was angered by the thought of Jake not liking me.

"When we get home." And with that Jake kept dancing. We didn't speak once more that night but I could tell he was thinking about it, just like I was.

**Please review or Nessie will be killed by the Volturi! Just kidding! I could never cause harm o that darling girl but still review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. I forgot to mention that this is after Breaking Dawn and after the Titan war (no Heroes of Olympus). This chapter is from Nico's point of view. Percy is holding riptide to my throat so here it goes- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON! **

*** Grabs Riptide and holds it to Percy's throat.* "Say it, Percy." **

**"Paola is a better fighter and writer than me." Percy stated. **

***Paola***

Chapter 2- Nico

I was finally going to visit Washington. Not Washington, DC, but Forks Washington. The place where it always rained, the place where gloom was natural. Why was I leaving my first real home to go to some normal place in America? Because I wanted change, because I wanted to have an adventure. I was 16 and ready to make my own decisions and I decided to take a break from Camp Half-Blood.

Packing was easy- I brought 3 changes of clothes, my sneakers, my army jacket, a bag of drachmas, a wad of cash, and a book. I would buy anything else I needed in Forks.

I was going to be staying in an old house 5 miles from the high school. For transportation I bought an old mustang.

It had been hard to convince Chiron, Camp Director, and Percy, my cousin and best friend, that I would be safe in Forks. I was the son of Hades after all; monsters were attracted to me like a magnet. But they both knew the toll that the second Titan war had taken on me. I saw too much hate and betrayal. I saw as much as the other kids did but mine was worse. I not only saw it from my eyes but from my father's. He was extremely angry at his family and that made it worse to be around my friends at Camp Half-Blood.

Right now I stood on the hill that separated Camp Half-Blood from the real world. Percy had come to say goodbye, along with his girlfriend, Annabeth, and our buddies, Grover and Tyson. They all wished me luck out there and made me promise to Iris-Message each day. I stepped down onto the street and then I was off.

Shadow travel was the best transportation. Since I was a son of Hades I had this power that allowed me to run in the shadows of the world. It was faster than anything else and safer since I couldn't fly or my uncle, Zeus, would knock me out of the sky.

I reached Forks in 2 minutes. I was standing in the the back yard of my new house, it was raining. I walked inside and found that it was in better shape than I could have imagined. The kitchen and bathroom had running water- hot and cold. The living room had an old TV in it that worked. The two bedrooms were small and quaint, perfect for me. I decided to eat out tonight so I grabbed $30 from my stash, and pulled on my coat. Exactly where I had instructed the dealer to bring it was my car. I hopped in and headed down town.

I noticed signs for the big school dance. I wondered how many kids where in this high school. I knew the number was extremely low for a regular town. I didn't have to register for school since tomorrow was the last day. I would register next year, though. Finally I found a little dinner.

I slipped inside and saw couples and groups of teens all around the restaurant. They were all wearing fancy clothes so I assumed they had come from the dance. I sat near the back of the dinner in a booth. I didn't want to be close to any people, I didn't relate well to demigods- let alone humans.

My waitress, Penny, brought my sandwich over in about 5 minutes. She was nice and welcomed me into town. I could tell that this was the type of place where there were no secrets. The news of a 16 year old boy moving in on his own was probably better gossip than the chief getting someone knocked up.

I ate quietly and didn't pay much attention to the kids until one girl walked in. She was around my height and had bronze colored curls, which were only slightly damp from the drizzling rain. Her eyes were a warm, chocolate brown. Her skin was very pale. She wore a blue, strapless dress and black heels. Her pink lips were set in a frustrated line. She looked more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. I heard lightning outside, I had offended the pretty goddess and I give a…

The boy next to her ushered her to the booth next to mine. He was far taller than me and buffer as well. He wore a black tux. He had black hair and brown eyes. He had tan skin. I could tell he was around my age though he looked years older. He almost looked like a child of Ares- muscular and large- but something in his eyes told me he was not that type.

The girl saw me alone and smiled. The smile made my heart beat a mile a minute. She whispered something to the boy. He looked in my direction and I looked down. After I was done eating I swiftly left, taking one last glance at the girl.

I made it home around 11 and went straight to bed. That night I had a dream about the beautiful girl. I dreamed that she found out who I really was and still liked me. It was a perfect dream until I woke up screaming. The last scene in my dream had been the girl dying.

**So I found I couldn't threaten Renesmee's life but I could threaten Poseidon's- theoretically speaking. If you don't review I will send Poseidon to the depths of of the Underworld and make him watch as no one goes to Sea World ever again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope everyone liked chapter 2. Bella's got me in a strangle hold so I have to say- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON! Gods, for a girl that used to be clumsy and weak Bella's sure got a good hold.**

***Paola***

Chapter 3- Renesmee

As soon as we pulled into the driveway I noticed that the house next to mine had all its lights on. When I was around 5 my parents and my family built a small home next to my family's home, since our former cottage was too small.

"Alright Jake, we're home. Do you like me or not?" I asked frustrated.

"Go inside Nessie and tell your parents to come out." Jake said ignoring my question.

"No. Tell me now." I demanded.

"Go now Renesmee." Jake didn't raise his voice or do anything scary. What made me move, faster than humanly possible, was the fact that Jacob used my real name. He never, ever used my real name; he thought it was a mouthful. So when he said it I could tell I wasn't supposed to argue.

I ran inside and slammed the door. Mom and Dad were already waiting for me. I ran past them and heard them open and close the front door. I ran to my room. I sat on my bed and cried. Well I sobbed but no tears came out.

Why didn't Jacob like me? I like him but he doesn't like me. I lay back on my bed and went to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of footsteps in my room. I opened my eyes and found my parents pacing next to my bed. Then Dad stopped and so did Mom.

"Good morning Renesmee." Mom gave me a quick hug and so did Dad.

"We wanted to talk to you about something, Renesmee." Dad said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yes." I wondered if it was the fact that I had acted like a baby last night or if it was the fact that I had forgotten to change and take off the make up.

"We have decided that you are allowed to date Jacob." Mom said.

I flew out of the bed, my heart racing. "Really?" I screamed.

"Yes. As long as you are still responsible and don't stay out later than 11." Dad said.

I gave them both a bear hugs and kisses. Then Mom told me to get ready for my last day.

I dressed in a hurry sensing that Jake was downstairs. I wore shorts and a blue tee since it was extremely sunny. I ran downstairs quickly and found Jake waiting for me outside.

I literally jumped into his arms. He held me for a few seconds and then put me down. "Hey, Nessie." Jake smiled my favorite smile in the world.

"Hi Jake! Did you hear?" I squealed.

"Yes." Then he leaned down and kissed my check lightly. "I do like you, Nessie!" he whispered in my ear.

"I like you too, Jake!" I squealed. I was doing a lot of squealing. Jake walked me to his car and we drove to school. Jake explained that he needed Mom and Dad's permission so that he could date me. He also said that he would pick up my swimsuit before I got out of school and then we would head to the Reservation for swimming.

School went by in a daze. Finally at lunch I saw Clara and Brittany. I told them all about Jake going out with me and they were so happy! Clara also said that Bobby was now going to go out with her, too. I invited Brittany and Clara to the Reservation this afternoon. They both thanked me but lied and said they were busy. I could tell my best friends didn't want to intrude on my love life.

Finally I got every single signature in the school, for my yearbook, and was officially never again a junior- not until I had to take it over again. I ran out of school quickly, using my vampire speed, and saw Jake in the parking lot waiting for me. I knew right away that this was going to be the best summer ever.

**Please review because I am holding Emmett hostage and making him sing the Barbie song until you do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the support I've gotten in the last day! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll upload later! P.S.- I DON NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON!**

Chapter 4- Nico

I spent my day shopping. I have hated this action since I was young but it was necessary. I bought food, clothes, blankets, pillows, 2 books, and some art supplies.

I asked Penny what was a good place to hang out. She said that the Reservation was the best place to hang out. Apparently some of the Quileute Native American's lived here and it was a great place to swim.

I bought a swimsuit and headed out in my car. It wasn't a far drive. When I got there the sun was shining. I went out to this cliff. All these boys were jumping off and I wanted to see it for myself. I shared a greeting with all the boys. There were 8 of them near the edge of the cliff. All of them looked either my age or in high school though every single one of them was buffer than me.

There was a girl who looked my age. She sat in a chair, near the cliff's edge. She introduced herself as Leah. After a while of watching the guys another one came. It was the same one from the dinner last night and next to him was the bronze haired beauty.

"Who's this?" The guy that showed up asked.

"This is Nico." Answered the boy named Seth. Seth gave the girl a quick hug and then she came over to me.

Her bronze hair bounced as she moved. She extended a hand to me. "Nice to meet you, Nico. I'm Nessie and that's Jake." She pointed at the boy she came in with.

"Hi Nessie." I said.

"Aren't you the new boy from New York?" Nessie asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah." I answered. I had been so right, a town like this had NO secrets!

"That's really cool that you own your own house and car." Nessie smiled.

"Yeah but the paying part isn't." We both laughed at my joke and I felt mesmerized by her laugh, it was like wind chimes. The paying wasn't so bad in real life but I just wanted to make her laugh.

"So why'd you move out here?" Nessie sounded confused as to why i'd go from New York to Forks.

"Well, I needed a change in scenery. All there is in Manhattan is tall buildings, rude people, and pollution. Here everything is small, everything is green, and everyone I've met is nice." This was true but also a lie. I didn't come her for a change in scenery but for a change in thought and opinions.

"You're definitely right about the green, the size, and the people!" Nessie smiled.

"So where did you live before?" I asked very interested in this stranger.

"Oh, I've always lived in Forks. My parents even lived here when they were growing up." I couldn't imagine living here all my life, too much similarity and closeness to grow up.

"Oh cool." I said without much care.

"How old are you Nico?" Nessie asked and I could hear a small tone of her voice as if she wanted us to be the same age.

"16."

"I am too. Is it safe to say that you're going to be a senoir like me next year?" Nessie asked.

"Yep." I popped the p.

We talked for about 10 more minutes. I learned a lot about her: fan animal- wolf, fav color- purple, best friends- Clara and Brittany, birthday- Septemeber 11, 2006, and other things like that. then she asked a new question.

"So are you going to jump?" Nessie asked nodding to where the boys were free-falling. Her voice made it sound like she didn't believe I could or would.

"Yeah, definitely." I stood and walked to the edge.

"Be careful, buddy." The oldest boy, named Sam, said. I wanted to tell Sam that I'd done more dangerous things but instead I just nodded.

As I jumped the wind ripped against my bare chest. It felt great to be sailing down. I didn't know why I had never sky or cliff dived before. Then I remembered, it was because my uncle Zeus would kill me. Thinking about Zeus, reminded me of my other uncle, Poseidon, god of the sea and water. That's when it hit me. I was about to crash into the sea, my uncle's domain. I was going to die.

I crashed against the water with a loud clang. I started going lower and lower underwater. I tried to swim up but I couldn't, the waves were too strong. My eye lids started to droop and consciousness started to loosen. Right before I passed out something grabbed my arm and pulled me onto land.

It was the boy, Jake. When I was able to breath at a normal pace, I found Nessie right beside me.

"Nico, are you okay?" Nessie asked full concern in her sweet voice.

"I'm not the best swimmer." I answered.

"I can see. Do you want Jake to drive you home?" Nessie asked.

"No that's fine. Umm… thank you for saving me Jake." I said numbly.

"Sure." Jake mumbled. He didn't sound too happy about the rescue and neither was I.

"I need to go now." I said getting on my feet so fast I got dizzy. I silently cursed Poseidon for making me look like a wimp.

"Slow down Nico. You just almost drowned." Nessie said gripping my arm.

"I know but I need to leave now." I started walking away.

"Be careful. I'll see you around." Nessie called. I looked back at her and smiled then I kept walking.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had not only almost been killed by Poseidon but I needed the help of a mere human. Plus I had looked weak in front of Nessie.

I hope you guys review because I don't know how long Travis can last listening to Hannah Montana!

"You get the best of both worlds!" (Playing in the background.)

"**I'd rather be killed by a Drakon! HELP ME!" Travis screaming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I feel the need to inform you guys that I have written up to chapter 10 on my computer but have not uploaded them for I need reviews to get myself off my butt and add them! I have to give a special thanks to- A Contradiction, rowlingandriordanfan1, I LOVE Sparkley Scars, Musicality101, alecvolturiswife, and all my other fans and readers! Your reviews and likes make me so extremely happy! **

**Leah is going to rip my arm off so- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON! **

**"Damn beast." I growled at her. **

**Chapter 5- Renesmee**

"Is he okay?" Seth asked as Jake and I reached the top of the cliff. I could Seth felt remorse for Nico the way I did.

"Yeah, just a bad swimmer." Jake answered. Jake on the other hand didn't seem found of the boy.

"Okay." Seth said and then he plunged down into the water.

"Want to go out for lunch, Nessie? Then we can come back and swim." Jake asked.

"Sure." I said. We headed to the Rabbit and drove down to the dinner.

"So what did you think of that Nico guy?" Jake asked as we sat down to eat. He seemed very unenthusiastic as he asked me.

"He was ambitious and nice." I answered, biting into raw meat.

"What you call ambitious, I call stupid." Jake said. "Besides he was looking at you a little too closely for my taste." Ahh, it all made perfect sense now. Jake didn't like Nico because he was…

"Jealous much? Jake you don't have to worry, you're my boyfriend and nothing could change that." I leaned over the table and kissed him on the cheek. It was so easy to call Jake my boyfriend and kiss his cheek- we had been boyfriend and girlfriend without the actions or words before basically.

"I'm not jealous. I just think he should watch who he starts to fall for. I've been through a lot for you Nessie and I don't plan on loosing you to some new guy." There was an edge to his voice and I knew he meant about how the Volturi tried to kill me, plus his wolf pack. Jake had explained that the Volturi had backed down because of Mom's shield and the wolves. He never did explain why the wolf pack had backed down, which irritated me.

"Well, don't worry. You're not going to lose me. I'm yours." I stated. It was true. I was Jacob's, forever. I knew it since I first played peek-a-boo with him. Though then I just thought about him being by best friend, my brother. Now I know he's meant to be my mine.

When we were done eating, we headed back towards the Reservation. Jake did some cliff-diving and each time I was there at the bottom to congratulate him. I went swimming a little but mainly just watched Jake. Finally it got darker and Jake said we had to go.

Jake pulled into the parking space and we walked to the larger house, next to mine, that occupied my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme, my aunt and uncle, Rosalie and Emmett, and my other aunt and uncle, Jasper and Alice.

We entered without knocking and headed to the dining room. Everyone was talking with no food in front of them since vampires didn't eat human food. Of course there were 2 plates set next to each other. One was packed with chicken, veggies, and rice while the other held a medium rare chicken. I sat in front of the half cooked chicken while Jake started to gobble on the food beside me.

Everyone said hello to us but there was an eerie silence as my family looked at Jake and I. We had walked in holding hands and every now and then we would gleam at each other. Rosalie and Dad seemed the most on edge while everyone else just had a cautious look as they watched our relationship.

"You know Jacob there is such a thing as chewing and swallowing." Emmett laughed. Everyone did the same, except for Jake. Leave it to Emmett to break any uncomfortable mood.

"How would you know if you've never done it?" Jake countered slowing his pace.

Emmett reached over and grabbed a piece of chicken. He popped it in his mouth and slowly chewed and then finally swallowed it.

"Whatever, still leeches." Jake muttered.

"At least we have manners, mutt." Rosalie snarled. I stared down my aunt. Jake and she never had a good relationship but she could at least try for me. Jake growled next to me but then stopped abruptly.

"So how was your last day, Renesmee?" Mom asked, she was trying to change the subject.

"Great. I got everyone in the whole school to sign my yearbook." I slid the book across the table to where Mom and Dad sat.

They looked through it slowly, laughing and smiling here and there. Finally they came to my grade's page. Clara was the first kid in on the page since her last name was Abound.

"Clara looks very pretty in this picture." Mom said. On picture day Clara had kept her blonde curls down. She had worn a pink, V-neck that day.

"Not as pretty as some girl named Renesmee Cullen." Dad mentioned, smiling at me. On picture day Alice had straightened my bronze hair and had put me in a scarlet blouse.

"Brittany looks very nice as well." Mom stated when they reached the Ts. Brittany Teamer, had put her hair in a bun and had worn a light blue blouse.

When Mom and Dad reached the sports section, they noted that Brittany was in almost every photo. When they were done the yearbook went around the table until it reached me again.

"So what did you two do today?" Esme asked.

"We went out to lunch and then went to the Reservation." Jake explained.

"When we were at the Reservation we saw Nico Di Angelo. He tried cliff diving and almost drowned. Jake saved him though." I added.

Mom laughed darkly at this.

"What?" I asked eagerly.

"Jacob saved me once when I went cliff diving." It was odd how before me Mom and Jacob had been best friends.

"Isn't Nico the boy from New York?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded.

"Well I would like to meet the boy that is paying all these bills on his own." Mom said. "Why don't you invite him over for dinner next time you see him, Renesmee."

"Bella." Jake said.

"What?" Mom asked.

"Jake's just jealous." I answered.

"Am not."

"I'll be sure to invite Nico for dinner next time I see him." I said turning back to Mom.

**So it seems Jake is the jealous type! Who would've guessed? Well please review because I'm forcing Quil to eat baby food until you do!**

"**Why does it taste worse than dirt?" Quil squealed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Fans,**

**I apologize for not updating recently but I've been really busy! I am stuck on chapter 11, though I know how I want to end the story. I will be posting more frequently- depending on the followers, favorites, and reviews, of course. So I hope you enjoy chapter 6 and I apologize that it is short!**

**P.S. - Twilight and Percy Jackson= NOT MINE!**

***Paola***

Chapter 6- Nico

"Why would you do something as stupid as cliff-diving?" Percy asked. I had Iris-Messaged him and I told him about this afternoon. Grover, Tyson, and Annabeth were also in the room speaking with me too.

"Because of a girl." I muttered.

"Ooh! Nico has a crush!" Tyson laughed.

"No I don't! It's just this girl, Nessie, is so kind and pretty." I stated.

"What does she look like?" Grover asked.

"She's my height and my age. She has pale skin and red hair. Her eyes are a chocolate brown. She smiled at me without knowing me." I swayed at the thought of Nessie.

"I think you like her, Nico." Annabeth said.

"No, I just think she's amazing." I stated. "I wish you guys would come and visit me. I have enough space for all of us.

"Even for me?" Tyson asked. I nodded. My Cyclops cousin was very large but would be able to fit on the couch.

"Look Nico, as much as we want to come and make sure you don't do anything stupid, we can't just drop everything and go to Forks." Percy said.

"Yes, we can and we will." Annabeth said. "We'll there in about a day, Nico." And with that the Iris-Message ended.

I went to bed that night and had a nightmare. I was in a dark room. A voice was calling my name from the darkness. My feet were stuck to the ground. Suddenly a flash of lightning passed by me, then a tidal wave crashed next to me. A skeleton hand grabbed my foot and I started to scream. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and the other campers at Camp Half-Blood were all laid across the floor, lifeless. My name grew louder and I could hear who was calling me. Nessie.

I woke up worried and scared. I knew what this dream was. Demigods received messages from the gods through dreams or nightmares. The lightning had been a symbol for Zeus, the wave for Poseidon, and the skeleton hand for my father, Hades. But what did the nightmare mean? Why were the campers all dead? And what was Nessie doing there?

I pushed these thoughts out of my head as I headed into town. I didn't want to cook so I got in my mustang and drove to the diner.

I immediately spotted Nessie before I reached the parking lot. She was walking into the diner with Jake. I felt awkward to watch as he hugged her and kissed her head. Then I understood why Jake was always around Nessie. I felt like an idiot for not noticing before. For the love of Hades, Nessie and Jake were dating.

**Awwwww… Nico just found out about the happy couple. Nico's a little slow- don't ya think?**

**Well review please or Annabeth will have to kiss a spider!**

**"AHHH! GET IT AWAY NOW!" Annabeth shrieked.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank all of the continuous and new support for _And So The Demigod Fell In Love With The Vampire!_ You all are soo amazing! Thanks for everything and I will upload faster!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Twilight and Percy Jackson I wouldn't be on fanfcition.**

** *Paola***

**Chapter 7- Renesmee**

"Jake?" I asked as we entered the diner.

"Yes, Nessie." Jake said.

"Can we go out on a date?" I asked.

"Ness, aren't we always on a date?" Jake smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I know but what about a double, no triple date?" I knew Clara and Brittany would love to get together with their guys and I was dying for girl time.

"You mean with Clara and Brittany?" Jake knew me too well.

"Yes. I haven't seen them in ages." I moaned.

Jake laughed. "It's been 2 days. But if that will make you happy then text them and we'll meet up tonight."

I pecked his cheek and pulled out my purple phone. I pulled up both of their numbers and texted quickly.

_Me- Hey girls! Wanna triple date with Jake and me? We can go watch a movie._

Almost immediately Clara texted back.

_Clara- Heyy! Count Bobby and I in for tonight. Britt is at football practice so she might not answer for an hour or so but I'm sure she's in._

_Me- Cool! Meet ya at the diner downtown around 5._

"Clara and Bobby are in and Brittany is at football practice so she'll get back to me later." I told Jake.

"So what movie are we watching?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to watch, Jake?"

"Maybe the new movie 'Destruction in Paradise'. It's about this guy whose house in destroyed so he seeks revenge on the worker that destroyed it. It's an action-comedy movie." I didn't expect much more than action-comedy from Jake. I didn't mind though, like Mom I had little tolerance for sappy junk.

"I like that. Plus when I get scared I can hold onto you." A smile played across my face and he flashed me one in return. Though I highly doubted I would be scared, I liked to flirt with Jake.

We spent the day at the Reservation with Seth. At one point we all went hunting and I caught a bigger deer than Jake. This made him green with envy but I quickly took out his jealous fire with a kiss on the cheek. Every time I kissed Jake or he kissed me I wanted it to be on the lips. But I didn't move too quickly on this idea. When the time was perfect I would have my first kiss. For now I focused on not fainting every time we touched.

When we were headed to the diner we saw Nico. Jake stopped the car and with a brief hello I invited him to dinner tomorrow night. He said that his friends were coming in tomorrow but if it was okay for them to come he would be there. I knew none of my family would mind so I told him Jake and I would pick them up tomorrow at the diner around 7.

When we reached the diner Clara, Bobby, Brittany, and TJ were there. Brittany had confirmed the invite during my hunting game and when the vibration came I literally fell from shock. We all headed for the movie theater.

**Well I think I should get some credit for making up that movie! I know this chapter was short and it was just blah but it helped us learn more about Ness and it was a time killer!**

**Please Review and Favorite the story or I will KILL Seth! **

**KIDDING. But still review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter 8 and I hope you guys like this one!**

** I ****would like to send a shout out to rowlingandriordanfan1-**

**Hey buddy, Call me soon and have fun with the amish! :) **

**Grover playing Hilary Duff until I saw it so- I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON!**

**Yay it's over! Wait- NO Justin Bieber, Gover! **

**Chapter 8- Nico**

I woke that morning to the sound of a knock at my door. I sluggishly walked downstairs and opened the door. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson all stood in the doorway.

"Hey." I said unenthusiastically.

"What's up with you?" Percy asked as I led them inside.

"I feel dead." I stated.

"Why? I thought you were all pumped about Nessie." Annabeth sat on my couch followed by the rest of them. When Tyson sat down the whole couch went up on the opposite end so I got Tyson his own chair.

"I was but she has a boyfriend." I thought about when Jake kissed her head and the thought made me shudder.

"Sorry about that dude. Got any cans or enchiladas by the way?" Grover asked. Tin cans were a satyrs, half man- half goat, favorite food. Plus who didn't like Mexican?

"Tin cans are in the kitchen pantry. There's probably soup in it so just put that on the stove." I answered. Grover left the room and came back with 4 cans.

"I'm sorry Nico. What are we doing today?" Percy asked.

"Whatever you guys want but tonight we're all going to Nessie's for dinner."

"Can we go see ponies?" Tyson was enormous, intimidating, and strong on the outside but on the inside he had the mind frame of a 7 year old. He was kind, funny, and innocent. He had a love of animals, especially ponies which he sometimes referred to centaurs, like Chiron, as.

"I don't think they have ponies here but there is this beach at La Push." I stated knowing that Percy and Tyson- being sons of Poseidon- would love to swim.

"Is that where you jumped off the cliff?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. But I didn't go down to the beach part. Do you guys want to go?" I asked. Everyone agreed that it was too sunny to stay inside so we headed out.

When we got to the beach Percy and Tyson went in immediately while Grover went patrolling for litter bugs. Annabeth stayed with me in the sand. Her blond hair whipped behind her and her grey eyes found mine.

"Do you really like Nessie?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered truthfully.

"Do you really know Nessie?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered immediately but then thought again. "Mostly, I knew a lot of stuff about her."

"So why exactly do you like her?" Annabeth question got me thinking. Why did I like Nessie?

"Because she's very pretty." I finally answered.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Annabeth's question startled me.

"I guess." I answered. I couldn't tell if I was blushing or not.

"But you don't have a crush on me?"

"No, of course not. You're like my sister, plus you're dating Percy." I said.

"So then you need a real reason to like Nessie, besides her looks." This was Annabeth. Using that big brain her mom, Athena, gave her.

"Because Nessie is really nice. She smiled at me, laughed at me joke, and invited me for dinner."

"So if you really like Nessie, then don't give up on her." Percy said as he came out of the water. He'd been under for about 5 minutes and didn't have a drop of water on him. The perks of being a Poseidon kid is that you never get wet and you breathe underwater indefinitely.

The rest of that day was fun. Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth had contests on who could cliff dive the best and Grover and I scored them. In the end Annabeth got 1st, Tyson 2nd, and Percy 3rd which he wasn't too happy about. We all helped Grover clean up the beach. Before Nessie's dinner party we trained. I fought with Percy and then Annabeth. I won against Percy, Annabeth won against me, Percy won against Annabeth, and then Tyson jumped in and knocked us all down.

Finally it came for dinner time. We all got in my car and headed for the diner where we would meet Nessie and then she would show us her house.

**So Nico's got some things to think about now! I think Percy should be a better sport about the cliff diving! :p **

**Next chapter is dinner! YUM!**

**Alright review and favorite for me or I'm going to to give Chiron a full BODY mohawk!**

**"NO NOT THE RAZOR!" Chiron screaming in the background.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Fans!**

**I'm SOOO sorry about not uploading! I have been on vacation for almost a week and I had no internet connection…**

_**I will not upload chapter 10 until I reach 20 reviews because I need more support for the story since I work really hard with it! (You can review twice and that will count.)**_

**So disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR PERCY JACKSON…. I wish I did**

***Paola***

Chapter 9- Renesmee

Jake and I waited for Nico and his friends for about 8 minutes. I expected Nico to have maybe 1 or 2 friends- that were small enough to fit in Jake's car- so I was utterly surprised when they showed up.

4 kids plus Nico. A blond girl with tan skin and grey eyes stepped out with a boy with black hair and green eyes. They both looked around 19 and were a standing height of maybe 6 feet. The boy that came out after them was a handicapped, scrawny boy. He had brown eyes, brown curly hair, and a small goatee. He had crutches with him. The next kid to exit was the biggest of them all. He was taller than Jake, and Jake was around 7. He was large and buff but what threw me off the most was the fact that he was smiling like a little kid. His eyes were a coffee color.

"Wow, Nico. I don't think we can all fit in Jake's car." I said as Nico and his 'pack' walked over.

"That's fine. We can follow Jake's car." Nico said.

Nico introduced us all. The blond girl was named Annabeth. Her boyfriend was the one with black hair and his name was Percy. The cripple's name was Grover and the humungous boy's was Tyson.

'"It's nice to meet you Nessie. Nico has told us about you, all good things of course." Annabeth said.

I didn't know how I felt about Nico speaking about me. Was Jake right? Did Nico look too closely at me?

Nico and his friends all went into his car while Jake and I led the way to my house in the Rabbit.

"That kid was humongous." Jake said.

"Yeah but he was very nice." I smiled at the way Tyson shook my hand so eagerly.

"So now do you believe me when I said Nico likes you?" We were almost to my house when Jake asked this.

"I guess I can kind of see it but just because you talk about somebody doesn't mean you like them. Besides it wouldn't matter to me." I leaned over in the car and kissed Jake's cheek.

When we reached my house I noticed the lights in my family's house on so I knew that that was where we would all be eating.

"Nice houses." Percy whistled as they all exited Nico's car.

"Thank you." My grandfather's voice called.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Mom, and Dad were all waiting outside for us. Dad and Alice both looked slightly frustrated. I had only seen that look on my father's face whenever he tried to read my mom's mind and she was keeping her mind shield down. I only saw that look on Alice whenever she tried to see my future or the wolves'. Dad couldn't read someone's mind and Alice couldn't see someone's future.

This meant that someone that stepped out of Nico's car wasn't human. But who was it?

**Well we all know who it was but still…. SUSPENSE! If you want to read the tragic and hilarious dinner party then make it to 20 please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys are so awesome! You have all been reviewing and favoriting and I'm SOO happy! You all said that you knew it was going to be hilarious and I hope it lived up to your expectations! **

**Disclaimer- If I owned Percy Jackson and Twilight this would be a book not a fanfiction story!**

**All Percy Jackson fans should check out Lightning-AND Dealth's stories because she rocks!**

***Paola***

**Chapter 10- Nico**

Nessie's family all introduced themselves. Emmett, her uncle, had the build of Ares but the gleam in his eye and smile of Hermes. Rosalie, her aunt, was gorgeous. She had brilliant blond hair and was tall and slim. Rosalie reminded me of Aphrodite. Alice, Nessie's aunt, was short and looked like pixie. She kinda looked like a little my step mother, Persephone, but she had a very ADHD attitude. Jasper, her uncle, was lean and had the expression of a warrior- as though he'd seen too much to bear. Jasper reminded me of an Apollo kid with his looks but also an Ares kid. Esme, her grandma, was petite and looked very gentle. She reminded me of Hestia, my favorite goddess. Carlisle, Nessie's grandpa, looked the most at ease as he smiled at us. He looked like Apollo and had that presence of leadership like Percy. Edward, her dad, looked about 18 and had red hair. He looked like an Aphrodite kid as well. Bella, her mom, looked around 18 and she was smiling brightly. She looked very much like a Demeter kid. All of them looked way too young to be parents or grandparents. Nessie's dad and aunt, Alice, seemed to be looking at Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and I weirdly. As if we had done something to frustrate them.

Grover and Tyson looked uneasy and very scared. I could tell Percy and Annabeth noticed it too so we pulled both of them aside and asked what was wrong.

"How do I put this as gently as possible?" Grover asked, to himself mostly.

"They're all monsters." Tyson blurted timidly.

"WHAT?! NO THEY ARE NOT!" I exclaimed. I knew Tyson and Grover were able to smell monsters but these people were not monsters.

"Yes, they are Nico. They smell kind of like empousae but not quite." Grover answered.

"And the big, dark boy smells like a puppy!" Tyson chanted, I could tell he was speaking of Jacob since all of Nessie's family was chalky pale.

"That's not possible." Percy exclaimed and then looked to Annabeth "Is it?"

"I'm not sure. Tyson and Grover have a keen sense of smell but I'm extremely confused by this." Annabeth muttered the last part of her sentence almost to herself. Now we were all frightened- Annabeth was never unsure or confused.

"They have unnaturally pale skin, gold eyes, they're all good looking, and they all look too young to be parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents." Percy stated.

"My gods! I have unnaturally pale skin and they could just be blessed by Aphrodite!" I wasn't giving up so easily on the matter of Nessie's humanity.

"Nico calm down. We'll keep an eye on any inhuman qualities. For now just have fun." Annabeth ordered to all of us. We nodded and then walked inside.

The house was amazing; even Aphrodite's kids couldn't have made this place look better. It was clear, open, and light. Nessie's family led us to their dining room. We sat down as Nessie's grandma, Esme, placed food in front of us.

"I wasn't sure what you would like so I just stuck to the basics." Esme clarified.

All five plates were covered with mashed potatoes and well done steaks. Jake plate was the exact same as ours. Nessie only had a steak but it looked very undercooked. The rest of her family had nothing in front of them, not even Coke like what Esme gave us to drink.

"Thank you very much, Esme. This is just perfect." Annabeth said as we all ate. Leave it to Annabeth to be polite.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I gestured to the adults.

"No, we ate before." Jasper, Nessie's uncle, said.

Percy and I locked eyes. We were both amazing liars and immediately able to tell that they had not eaten before. Plus if you were expecting company why would you eat without them?

"So, Edward, how old are you?" Percy said. It was a rude question but if it gave us answers we were up to it.

"17." He said automatically and then he caught his mistake- if he was 17 there was no way Nessie was his child. "I mean I wish I was 17 but sadly I'm 47."

"Don't we all wish we were 17?" Carlisle, Nessie's grandpa, said trying to distract us from Edward's response. Everyone laughed as if the answer was nothing.

But Percy, Annabeth, and I had already locked eyes and had decided to find out what they were before it was too late.

"Are you all related?" Annabeth asked innocently.

"No, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I are Carlisle and Esme's foster children. Only Jasper and Rosalie are related, plus Renesmee's parents are her biological parents." It was the first time I heard Alice speak besides saying hello. Again Edward's spill looked very bad if he was Nessie's real father.

"Wow, I can't believe you're not related yet you all have the same golden eyes. How do get eyes so golden?" Annabeth was acting dumb and it was helping.

"Special diet." Jake muttered and then Nessie and Bella kicked him.

"Contacts." Rosalie said quickly while she glared at Jake.

"Can you pass the bread please?" I asked, it was in front of Nessie's mom and I was going to deliberately feel her skin.

I did and I pulled back in fear. Her hand was freezing, under freezing level most definitely. That couldn't be natural, no matter how long you were stuck in an ice cream freezer you couldn't get this cold. She grimaced at my wincing, like she expected that to happen.

"So what are your jobs?" Percy asked.

"I'm a doctor." Carlisle said, it wasn't a lie.

"I'm a mechanic." Rosalie said, it was a half lie.

"I'm an interior decorator." Esme said, half lie.

"I'm a fashion designer." Alice said, half lie.

"I'm a wrestler." Emmett said, lie.

"I'm in the army." Jasper said, lie.

"I work at a library in Seattle." Bella said, bigger lie.

"I was in the army." Edward said, bigger lie.

So all of them had either half lied or lied, besides Carlisle who told nothing but the truth.

There was a minute of uneasy silence.

It was Tyson that broke the questioning and the slience; Tyson that started the war for it was Tyson that said-

"What kind of monsters are you guys?"

We all grimaced at Tyson and the Cullen's- and Jake- looked utterly horrified.

"What did he say?" It was Nessie that broke the extremely long silence, her tone matching her face.

Before on of us could answer Tyson blurted out- "Grover and I smell monsters. I wanted to know what kind you are."

"Um." Grover, Annabeth, Percy, and I all said.

"What do you mean you smell monsters?" Esme asked timidly.

"Well I'm a Cyclops and Grover is a satyr so we can smell monsters."

"Tyson!" Percy yelled.

"Wait, satyr and Cyclops from Greek mythology?" Bella exclaimed.

Tyson nodded smiling stupidly.

"But that's impossible." Edward muttered. If they were monsters they would've known about Greek mythology and what we were. This was getting confusing.

"Uh-uh." Tyson said sounding like an upset 4 year old that was being told he was wrong.

"Look, I think it's time for us to go. Thanks for your hospitality." Annabeth said as she headed for the door. Annabeth and Percy locked hands and ran ahead with Grover and Tyson on their tail.

Only I stayed behind.

"You're not human, are you?" Nessie asked very quietly.

"No." It was of course partly true, I was half human. It was so stupid of me to admit that I wasn't human but I just couldn't lie to her.

"You aren't either?" I asked silently.

"No, I'm not." Everyone looked horrified at Nessie's response, including me.

"Nico, we need to leave right now." Percy ran back in and pulled on my arm.

I let him drag me away but kept staring at Nessie as she stared at me.

**CLIFFHANGER**

**I'm sorry if it wasn't that funny but I think that it was cause when my friend read it she was laughing! I love Tyson and I think it was totally in his chracter to do that!**

**I have the next chapter ready so just get me up to 35 reviews and you will have your fight!**

**BTW- I am going to start writing a bunch of one shots and other stories (probably most will be Percy Jackson) so check those out too!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are the best! You all have told me to update and have asked questions and I hope you all are happy! I'd like to reach 35 reviews before updating chapter 12 which I've already finished! **

**I hope this one is longer and I hope you all like it! 3**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR TWILIGHT!**

**Now Alice is giving me a cookie! YAY**

***Paola***

**Chapter 11- Renesmee**

My mind raced through what had happened in the last half hour. Dad and Alice explained that their powers were rendered useless to the kids. We had all decided that we would keep going along with the dinner but just keep our guards up.

Then my family made 3 big mistakes in their conversation with Nico and his friends. Then finally Tyson asked what kind of monsters we were. My family had gone into a mental shock at how this boy had made that leap.

After that Nico's friends left but Nico stayed. I surprised myself by answering his question- "Are you human?" - with a no. Of course I was only half human but still, I shouldn't have said that. But I still couldn't tell why I said it.

Was it because Nico had been honest with me about his humanity? Was it because I couldn't lie to those pearl black eyes? Or was it because I cared about Nico too much to lie to him?

I wasn't sure of the answer but I didn't really care. All I cared about was speaking to Nico again.

"What the hell just happened?" Emmett screamed.

"We have just met non- humans." Carlisle said calmly.

"But I heard their heart beats, saw the color of their blood under their skin." Rosalie countered.

"Perhaps they are more like our Nessie than we think." Jasper answered.

"What like those kids are half human as well?" Jake asked as though he didn't believe it.

"That would explain why Alice and my powers are rendered useless." Dad murmured.

"We need to follow them." Mom got up and I followed, I wanted to find Nico.

"Bella." Dad called at the same time that Jacob said "Nessie."

"What? They're obviously different than us. Shouldn't we know what they are?" I asked.

"I agree with Renesmee and Bella." Carlisle agreed and Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Esme also agreed with him. They all came and stood with us.

"Maybe we'll get to fight them." Emmett smiled.

I surprised everyone by snarling at Emmett. "We will not fight them!" I hissed.

"Calm Nessie." Mom placed her hand on my shoulder as though she understood my answer.

"I say we leave them alone." Rosalie stated.

"What if they're more dangerous than our kind, Rose?" Jasper asked.

"More dangerous than bloodsuckers? I gotta see that." Jake smiled.

"Fine. You guys want to go into the unknown and risk our lives to find out about some teenagers. Let's go then!" Rosalie got up and walked to where all of us stood.

Only Dad stayed in his seat. His eyes kept looking from Mom to me and back, like this was too hard for him to bear.

"Edward, we'll be fine." Mom answered his expression calmly. Dad nodded and then we all exited the house.

"Their scent is fresh. We would be better running after them, they've already got a good head start." Jasper called as he sniffed the air.

So we did run; we all ran off east. It took us only 1 hours to see where their trail ended. We were in New York, standing at the bottom of a hill. A pine cone tree was at the top of the hill. Laced around it was a golden wire; no not a wire but a dragon.

"Oh my God! It's a dragon!" I screeched.

"Who are you guys?" A voice called. It belonged to belonged to a tall, lean boy about my age. He had blonde hair and gray eyes. He held a bronze sword in his hand.

"We are the Cullen's." Carlisle called. "We mean no harm to you; we were following the trail of a few kids that had left our house in a rush."

"I'll be right back. I'm Malcolm by the way. Please stay here." Malcolm called. Then he ran off farther away from the pine tree.

"Did anybody else see the freakin sword?" Jake asked eyeing where Malcolm had stood wearily.

"Yeah, it seems we might have some warriors on our hands." Jasper implied.

"Whatever, they'll still lose the fight." Emmett muttered.

I snarled again and Dad said "We will not fight anyone Emmett."

Then the boy Malcolm came back. Behind him was a man in a wheelchair, Nico, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Tyson. Plus a few other kids; all the kids wore orange T-shirts that said 'Camp Half-Blood' on them.

"Nico!" I called. I tried to run forward but Mom held my arm.

He smiled at me but I could see Percy holding his arm, too, as though Nico wanted to run to me.

"Hey Nessie." He called from where he stood.

"Carlisle?" The man in the wheelchair called in disbelief. He had an old voice, with a grave scratch. His eyes gleamed from memories.

"Chiron?" Carlisle asked. I questioned why this man and my grandfather knew each other. "I haven't seen you since 1901. You still look the same."

"As do you Carlisle, I see time has granted you a family." Chiron wheeled himself down as Carlisle stepped forward. All the kids moved behind Chiron and my family did the same for Carlisle- even Jacob.

"Yes. Let me introduce you. This is my wife Esme, my son Emmett and his wife Rosalie. My daughter Alice and her husband Jasper. My son Edward, his wife Bella, and their daughter Renesmee. This is Renesmee's boyfriend, Jacob." Carlisle pointed to us all and at the word _boyfriend_ I saw Nico flinch.

"Nice to meet you all. These are my campers- Malcolm," Chiron pointed to Malcolm. "This is Clarisse, Travis and his brother Connor, Katie, Drew, Will, and Nyssa. You guys know Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and Nico."

Clarisse was a biker- you could just tell. She was easily as buff as Emmett though she gave off a scary presence while Emmett didn't. She had mop of brown hair and dark brown eyes. She stood farthest from Chiron though she was eyeing us carefully. She held a humongous spear and gritted her teeth when she saw me watching her.

Travis and Connor looked exactly like each other, though Travis was about an inch taller. They both were tall with curly brown hair and crooked, sarcastic smiles. Plus a gleam in their eyes like they were about to drop a firecracker down your shirt. They both held daggers.

Katie was holding hands with Travis, so I could immediately tell they were together. She was shorter than Travis by a little. She had light brown hair and light green eyes. Katie held a dagger.

Drew was a popular prissy girl- that was more obvious than Clarisse being a biker. She was tall and beautiful though she wore way to much make up. She had layers of make up on her face and she had large pieces of jewelry. She was Asian- with black hair and warm brown eyes. She looked insecure as she glanced at my family- clearly seeing that we all had natural beauty that out shone her. Unlike everyone else- Drew held no weapon.

Will had a perfect tan and athletic build. He had golden honey hair and blue eyes; he was about 6 feet tall. He was holding a bow and arrow.

Nyssa was a tomboy- she had dark brown hair and dark eyes. She had a bandanna covering her hair that was pulled in a messy ponytail. She was very muscular and had dark skin. All around her arms and on her chin she had smiley face bandages. The bandages would have been funny if not for Nyssa's intimidating presence. She wasn't the prettiest but more like an average girl. She held a double-edged sword.

"Chiron how do you know him?" Clarisse hissed. I almost growled at her but I stopped myself.

"Calm down Clarisse, Carlisle and I have been good friends for a while." Chiron said carefully choosing his words.

"Do they know about us?" Percy asked hesitantly.

"Yes and no." Carlisle said. "I know what Chiron is but not what you all are."

"Nico, what are you?" I questioned.

Nico glanced at all the campers and they all shook their heads. "I'm sorry Nessie but I can't tell you."

I pouted.

"Why did you come here?" Travis asked.

"Nico and his friends left our house very quickly. We needed to make sure they were okay." Jasper said.

"Well we're fine." Annabeth snapped.

"Chiron why don't we just let it all out. I'll tell you what my family is if you do the same." Carlisle bargained. My family said no but Carlisle silenced us.

Chiron nodded. He started to get out of his wheelchairs and when he did I realized that Chiron had the back of a white stallion. "I am a centaur and my campers are actually demigods. Children of the Greek gods and humans."

My jaw dropped. I knew a lot about Greek mythology but it was all fake. As I stared into the faces of the kids I realized that this was all very true. The campers all looked horrified at Chiron's sudden statement.

"Well I should've guessed as much." Carlisle said laughing. "Anyways; Jacob is a werewolf, Renesmee is half human and half vampire, and the rest of my family are _vegetarian _vampires."

And then Clarisse threw her spear.

**CLIFFIE!**

**Not that long but it got a LOT out!**

**Please review and follow or favorite! Next chapter was one of my favorites to write!**

**Nessie and Nico have started a little love relationship and soon I'm going to be taking a poll on which couple should prevail!**

**Have a very demigodish day! :)**

***Paola***


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys rock! I love seeing all the reviews and emails I get! It's like all the hours is worth it! It's kinda medium length but it's AWESOME! (I hope) **

**This chapter is the first chapter that makes this story rated T because it has one pretty bad word! (Not that bad but they bleep it on shows!) The word just seemed right when Clarisse said it sooooooo...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson! I do own the storyline and the scenes!**

**Hope you guys like the comedy, fighting, family bonding, and romance!**

***Paola***

**Chapter 12- Nico**

I just kept staring at Nessie. She had followed me and she had tried to run to me when she saw me. Was I important to her like she was to me?

I doubted it since she was still with Jacob. But maybe she would change her mind.

I was kinda glad that Chiron told them what we were. I wanted Nessie to see the real me- and like my dream I wanted her to still want me. But then Carlisle told us what they were.

Vampires? Grover had almost been right with his accusation. Werewolves? No wonder Jacob smelled like a dog. But Nessie, or Renesmee as Carlisle said, was not in any way a monster. Even if it was just half monster. And how was she half human- was she bitten half the time? Then a mentally face palmed myself- _WTF Nico, you idiot._

I was just soaking this in when I saw a spear being thrown. It was aimed at Edward, Nessie dad.

"No!" I screamed. I didn't really care about him but I did care about what that would do to Nessie.

I didn't have to worry though because Edward lifted his hand and caught the spear. Then it cracked in his grip and shattered into a million pieces.

"Clarisse!" Chiron roared.

"They're monsters, Chiron! We were born to kill them not befriend them!" Clarisse screamed.

"She's right, Chiron." Katie muttered. Travis, Connor, Drew, Malcolm, Nyssa, and Will nodded. Only Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson looked around unsure. I just stood dumbfounded. We couldn't hurt them, not Nessie.

"We mean no harm to you." Esme reassured.

"That's not good enough." Clarisse snapped. She pulled out a sword.

I growled at her. "We will not hurt them!"

Emmett scoffed but Clarisse just shrugged. "I don't give a fuck about your little love with the demon. They die or we die."

"That's not the way it has to be." Carlisle said. "Can we talk in private Chiron?"

Chiron nodded and told us to be good. Then he and Carlisle walked away, with Esme trailing behind them.

When they we out of sight Clarisse spoke.

"Let's do this." She screamed and then charged at Edward.

Edward pushed her down before she could hit him. Then Nyssa jumped on top of his back and was about to stab him when Bella pulled her off. Nyssa stabbed Bella in the arm and Bella howled in pain. From her arm a golden liquid poured- ichor, the blood of the immortals. Bella and all the Cullen's looked surprised that Bella skin had been cut but surprise didn't last too long. Travis, Katie, Connor, Will, and surprisingly Drew ran at the cult.

Travis and Connor went to Emmett, knowing that it would take two to bring down this guy. Will ran to Jasper, blonde on blonde, it was almost funny. Almost. Drew went at Rosalie and it looked like beauty battling, though Drew needed to take off the make-up to win. Then Percy and Annabeth ran in. They went for Jacob and in the next second he shifted into a wolf. They kept charging. Grover went to help Drew and Tyson went to help Will.

I surveyed the action and saw that Percy had been knocked to the ground. Nyssa had pinned Bella and Bella was trying to get her off. Clarisse and Edward were battling and they were both pouring their own blood. Will and Tyson were beat up badly but Jasper didn't look much better. Alice was trying to help Jasper but the pixie wasn't that good. Drew had been knocked to the ground but apparently she did pay attention in combat class because Rosalie was beat up badly. Emmett was trying to pin Travis while Connor slashed him.

Then I heard a voice behind me. "I don't want to hurt you."

I screamed and jumped. Then I turned around to find Nessie's beautiful face staring at me. "I won't ever hurt you." I promised.

Then in a second all the noise stopped and Nessie wasn't next to me. I looked around and saw Greek pillars and 12 thrones, which were all occupied.

Zeus sat in the biggest chair, with Poseidon and Hera by his side. Next to Hera were Athena, then Demeter, then Artemis, then Aphrodite. Next to Poseidon were Ares, then Hephaestus, then Apollo, then Hermes, then Dionysus. My father sat in a smaller throne by Dionysus. I noticed Hestia by the hearth in the corner and smiled at her. Her face was sullen but made a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

I looked around the room and saw Clarisse, Drew, Nyssa, Travis, Katie, Connor, Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, Grover, and Tyson to my right. Then I saw Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, and Nessie in a cage to my left.

I saw that everyone, even the gods, was watching me. Then I noticed that I was in the middle of the throne room and everyone was waiting for me to say something.

But what do you say when you find out the girl you like is half a vampire and her family are monsters? I have one.

"Hello."

Travis and Connor snickered and I saw Hermes do the same. Zeus shot them all a glare and it stopped.

"Nico di Angelo," Zeus said his voice booming. "You are the cause of a war. What do you have to say?"

"It wasn't exactly a war per say. It was more like a fight." I clarified. Zeus' eyes flared but he spoke calmly.

"It's still your fault."

"Uh… I-I guess… but like… Clarisse threw the spear." I stuttered.

"Don't put this failure of a war on my kid, di Angelo." Ares snapped.

"Ares." Zeus warned. "Tomorrow morning we will put the monsters on trial as well as Nico di Angelo."

"Zeus you can't put my kid on trial!" Hades almost yelled.

_Wow, thanks for sticking up for me after 16 years, Dad. _I thought coldly.

"You're welcome." Hades snapped and then turned to Zeus. "It was a fight not a war and it's not Nico's fault."

"It is Hades and we will not discuss this. Vampires and werewolves are some of the most dangerous monsters alive. Nico brought them into our world and tried to protect them. He should be trailed as a traitor." Zeus said and by the tone of his voice even Hades didn't argue.

"Now the monsters will sleep in a cell in the den and tomorrow will be their trails." Zeus said. "And Nico di Angelo will sleep in the cell with them." He added an evil gleam in his eyes.

"No!" Percy and Hades both yelled. Poseidon looked uncomfortable at Percy standing up for me. Maybe he felt bad about trying to drown me.

"That is final." Zeus declared and then snapped his fingers.

**CLIFFIE **

**Hope you all liked this chapter! **

**I have a proposition- Saturday is my b-day but if I get 10 new reviews I WILL update on Saturday!**

**Trust me you guys with want to review because 13 is one of the best! So 10 new reviews and then you all get a special birthday update! :)**

**And check out my other story _2nd Choice_! It's not Twilight but just regular percy jackson.  
Jason chooses Reyna but after she cheats on him he goes back to piper. But Piper has a boyfriend- a certain Repair Boy!**

***Paola***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Sorry I didn't upload sooner- I've been really busy!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Me NO own Twilight or Percy Jackson**

** You STUPID if you thought I did!**

***Paola***

**Chapter 13- Renesmee**

I wasn't scared when Clarisse threw the spear, I was sure Dad would be fine. I was slightly worried when I saw a small amount of golden liquid come from a small hole in his palm where the spear hit.

Then Nico ordered Clarisse not to hurt us. Her answer had been that she didn't care about his _love_ for a demon. I kept thinking to myself- Nico would protect me, I was a demon to them, and Clarisse said Nico loved me. I wasn't completely sure of my feelings for him but I knew that they were _deep _and I_ definitely_ had feelings for him.

Of course there had to be a fight. I expected my family not to fight back but they did. They were harsh on the demigods and the demigods were almost harsher somehow. The demigods had obviously fought a lot or else this would've been impossible. I kept questioning what the gold liquid was that came from my family's cuts while the demigods bled red blood. I was so tempted to pounce on one of them and sink my teeth into them.

I wanted the blood so badly and I could smell it everywhere. But there was one thing that kept me from killing all of them in a second. I though with all my heart that it would be Jacob that kept me from being a monster but it wasn't.

No it was Nico.

Nico with his almost black hair and charcoal eyes. His lean body that was strangely pale for a normal human. His cold skin that was colder than mine by a lot but warmer than my families. His eyes that looked at me like I was the most important person in the world. That looked at me like I was the sun in the darkness he lived in. Maybe I was. But I stopped myself in this thought- I'm with Jacob, I love with Jacob. But what about Nico?

I remember vaguely telling Nico that I didn't want to hurt him but I couldn't be perfectly sure considering his words were ringing in my eyes. _I will never hurt you, _those were his words and they sounded so amazing and so right that I couldn't remember anything but that_._

Of course when I was transported into a massive dome room, that had a very Grecian style, I was able to put other things in my mind. 13 figures, all about 15 feet tall each, sat in 12 foot thrones. All the thrones were positioned in a **U** figure.

The first figure, who sat in the middle, was a man in his 40s. He had black hair and electric blue eyes. He had a beard and wore a pin stripe suit. He had a lightning bolt in his hand and I could tell, from my little knowledge of Greek Myths, that he was Zeus- king of the gods.

Next to him was a man in his 40s as well who had a deep tan, jet black hair, and sea green eyes like Percy. He held a trident and wore a Hawaiian shirt and Bahaman shorts. He had creases in his face and they were creases from smiling too much, though right now he was frowning. He was obviously Poseidon, god of the ocean.

Then there was a man who wore a biker jacket and black sunglasses. He looked like he got out of the army and just jumped on his Harley. He looked like Clarisse. I think he might've been Ares since he had a war presence.

There was a man that had sun kissed hair and surfer clothes. He looked like Will and Jasper only this guy looked more cheerful than Jasper. I guessed he was Apollo since he looked like a living sun with his bright light.

Then there was a man who wore a jogging suit, had an iPad in one hand and an Android in the other. He had brown hair and the same gleam in his eyes like Travis and Connor so I guessed he was there father. I tried to guess which god he was but it was hard. He had no real distinguishing features. I counted the Olympian guys on my hand and found that he was Dionysus, Hades, or Hermes. I went with Hermes, god of travelers and messengers, since the other two guys were dead ringers for the other options.

Next to Hermes was the dead ringer for Dionysus, god of wine. He had crazy hair and violet eyes, the color of grapes. He wore a tiger print shirt and popped a beer in his hand which he then changed to Coke, because of a stern glance from Zeus.

The last male was a man with black messy hair and ash color eyes. He had on a black cloak and was deathly pale, paler than my family. He obviously held power but not that much, at least here. He was Hades, god of the Underworld, and by the looks of it he was Nico's father. He looked at me in pure disgust and then turned to Nico.

Next to Zeus was a woman with light hair and sharp features. She wore a crown and carried herself powerfully but no one gave her a glance. She had a peacock color dress on and it was easy to see she was Hera, goddess of marriage and family.

Then there was a woman next to Hera who had a book in her lap. The woman had old and wise eyes, which were a startling and stormy gray like Annabeth's. She had raven black hair and was looked at many times by campers and gods alike. She was of course Athena, goddess of wisdom and personally my favorite.

Next to her was a woman with wheat colored hair and brown eyes. She had fair skin and was wearing an orange gown. She had a bowl of cereal in her lap and I could tell it was Demeter, goddess of agriculture.

Beside Demeter was a woman with a blue cloak on and a midnight blue tiara on. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was holding an arrow and bow. She was Artemis, goddess of maidens and the hunt.

Lastly was a beautiful woman who changed forms from Mom, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and even me. She kept changing to different women I had met. She smiled brightly at me and I could tell she was Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty.

"Hello." Nico said looking around at all of us. I guess he hadn't noticed the fact that I was in a freaking cage with my family. He didn't lock eyes with me but I saw him smile after his eyes grazed over my face. I was smirking at his awkwardness.

"Nico di Angelo," Zeus said his voice booming. His voice sounded like thunder. "You are the cause of a war. What do you have to say?"

"It wasn't exactly a war per say. It was more like a fight." Nico clarified. I frowned at this. It _was_ a fight but it was bad.

"It's still your fault." Zeus retorted. He looked calm but you could tell Nico was in trouble no matter what.

"Uh… I-I guess… but like… Clarisse threw the spear." Nico stuttered. I felt bad for him; you could tell that having Zeus mad at him was _not_ good.

"Don't put this failure of a war on my kid, di Angelo." Ares snapped. I rolled my eyes. What happened was bad enough, he should be glad it wasn't a war.

"Ares." Zeus warned. Then he turned to Nico and continued. "Tomorrow morning we will put the monsters on trial as well as Nico di Angelo." I flinched at the word monsters; I wasn't a monster and neither were my family. And why was Nico in trouble?

"Zeus you can't put my kid on trial!" Hades almost yelled. I had been right about Nico's parent. I wondered if I was the one who heard the crack in his voice when he said kid. It sounded like he was trying not to flip out.

"You're welcome." Hades snapped at Nico, which was weird, and then turned to Zeus. "It was a fight not a war and it's not Nico's fault."

"It is Hades and we will not discuss this. Vampires and werewolves are some of the most dangerous monsters alive. Nico brought them into our world and tried to protect them. He should be trailed as a traitor." Zeus said and by the tone of his voice even Hades didn't argue. But I wanted to so badly. Nico wasn't a bad person for protecting us from the wrong fight; he was an even better person for it.

"Now the monsters will sleep in a cell in the den and tomorrow will be their trails." Zeus said. "And Nico di Angelo will sleep in the cell with them." He added with an evil gleam in his eyes. I guessed that Zeus didn't like Nico very much.

"No!" Percy and Hades both yelled. I wanted to yell along with them but I knew that standing up for Nico wouldn't help him.

"That is final." Zeus declared and then snapped his fingers.

Then in the next second I was standing in an almost dark room. There were 3 cots in the corner and Jake walked over and crashed immediately. I chuckled softly and then sat down. The ground was concrete and damp and if I had been wearing a skirt I would've been uncomfortable so I was glad for the dark jeans. All of my family huddled into a group and started talking. I zoned it all out, not wanting to hear anything.

I felt someone sit beside me but didn't lift my head from its spot in between my knees. Then someone tapped my shoulder. The touch was cold but through my wool sweater I barely felt the temperature. I lifted my head and my brown eyes met Nico's black ones.

"Hello." Nico said softly, averting his eyes from my face.

"You use that word too much." I chuckled lightly and I saw him gleam.

"Hey, hi, good morning, good afternoon, hola, ni hao, bonjour. Better?" He asked turning to me.

I nodded and then got up the courage to kiss his cheek. My lips turned ice cold and my cheeks burned and I saw his do the same. After I pecked his cheek, Nico reached his hand to his cheek, gleaming wildly.

"What was that for?" Nico asked, his hand still at his face and his smile never fading.

"You didn't fight me or my family; you even tried to protect us." I shrugged as though it was nothing but what he did was everything to me.

"Thanks but I wouldn't- no couldn't- ever hurt you. Or your family for that matter." Nico answered staring into my eyes. For a second I could swear his eyes turned bright green but then they went back to black.

"Your eyes." I whispered and he turned away.

"Did they turn green?" He asked harshly.

"Yes, it was beautiful. How do they do that?" I asked leaning closer to Nico.

"When I younger I kinda lost my ways and my eyes turned black in sorrow, anger, and misery. It doesn't happen that much but once in a blue moon I'm truly happy and they turn green. Green was what they used to be." He said this coldly but I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I made them green?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Why did they turn black in the first place?"

He squirmed uncomfortably and glanced at my family. They were still in the group but their backs were frozen and no one was talking.

"They're just freakin eavesdroppers. Can't get away from them really." I glared at my family.

Nico laughed next to me and then leaned in close to me. He cupped one hand in front of my left ear and spoke softly. "I don't think they like me." His breath was warm and smelt strangely of peppermints. I shuddered and leaned in closer to his lips. My ear brushed his bottom lip before he pulled away.

"So you want to know how my eyes turned black?" He asked shakily.

"Yes but I don't want to push you." I stared into his eyes and longed for them to become green but they didn't.

"It's fine. So when I was younger my mother was killed by Zeus, who had tried to kill my sister and I." Nico said. His voice cracked when he mentioned his sister.

"You had a sister?"

He nodded and continued. "She was a couple years older than me and watched over me after our mom died. Anyways her name was Bianca and she and I were sent to a foster home until I was 10. Then we were put in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. There we stayed about 80 years since it stops time inside.

"Then a lawyer, who was really one of my Dad's minions, came and got us out. Then we went to a school in Maine until Percy, Annabeth, and another demigod, Thalia, came and rescued us from a manticore." He shuddered at this and after about 3 minutes continued.

"Unfortunately the monster, that tried to kill Bianca and I, took Annabeth and she disappeared. The Hunters of Artemis, a group of maiden girls that fight monsters, came after that and they wanted to recruit Bianca." His voice cracked and I wanted so badly to grab Nico and hold him.

"I'm going to guess she said yes." I stated softly. I reached my arm out to him and was crushed when he pulled away.

"Yes. She agreed and just left me." Nico's voice was cold and hard and I could tell he wanted nothing more than to say that she stayed with him. "Then Artemis went missing and Bianca, Grover, Percy, Thalia, and another hunter named Zoë, went to look for her. Bianca died when she was on the trip." I saw his eyes flood with tears as he mentioned his sister's death and I knew what I had to do.

I scooted closer to him until our legs were touching. Then I wrapped my warm arms around his cold body. Nico stiffened slightly but then laid his head on my shoulder and started bawling. My shoulder was wetting but I didn't care. I wanted to do something nice for him, to show Nico that I cared about him. I remembered when I was 12 and Grandpa Charlie died. I was so devastated that Mom actually sang me a song.

"Do you remember the last time we spoke? You said I was destined to be great. I remember your words were spoken so softly. I don't think either of us knew that it was going to be the last time you spoke to me. And as I try to bring you back; as I try to get another chance I start to realize something. The world does move on if we stay strong. You'll always be a part of me." As I sang this to Nico he started to stop crying.

Before I could move on to the next verse, his lips were kissing my cheek. He pulled back and thanked me. I blushed and I could still feel his cold skin on mine.

"Where did you hear that song?" He asked after trying- and failing because I told him to stop- to apologize for kissing my cheek.

"My mom sang it to me when my Grandpa died." I said and I could hear my voice crack slightly. I missed Charlie.

"I'm sorry about that." He mumbled.

"It's fine. So after Bianca passed away what happened?"

"Well Percy came back from the quest and told me what happened. I freaked out and blamed him for her death. Then I cracked open part of the ground and sucked four skeleton warriors down into the Underworld."

"That's cool, I guess." I uttered, slightly frightened.

"Sure. It's super cool to find out that not only has your sister died but you also are the son of Hades. Best day ever." He said this all sarcastically and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds like it. So is that how your eyes changed?"

"Yes but also after that I ran off and was on my own for a couple months. I was angry at everyone- especially Percy- and all that sadness and hate got to me. It changed my eyes." Nico had acid in his voice when he spoke about his leaving and I could tell that he was angry really at himself now for what he had done.

"Well I think your onyx eyes are cute, though I am a fan of the green." I announced. Nico smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Enough about me. How are you half vampire- half human?" Nico asked.

I sighed deeply and then answered. "My mom was human when she met my dad. They got married and she got pregnant. Nobody thought it could be real since vampire woman can't have children, because their bodies are frozen and can't change, but that's the thing- My _dad_ was a vampire, my mom was human. So anyways she had me while she was human and then was changed. I have a heartbeat, and I could grow until a few months ago when I stopped. I like animal blood and that's why I don't eat much but raw meat."

Nico looked at me and I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"So that's why your dad said he was 17. Because vampires are frozen in time, never changing and never aging." It wasn't a question but I still nodded.

"So what's your favorite color?" Nico asked after a minute.

"I told you." I answered.

"Yeah but I didn't know if that was a lie." He mumbled apologetically.

"It's fine. I get why you would ask. But everything I told you is true. My favorite color is purple, my favorite animal is a wolf since I've always been around them considering Jacob," Thinking about Jacob for the the first time since I started talking to Nico, I wondered what he would think of my conversation. I didn't care right now. "My best friends are name Clara and Brittany and my birthday is September 11th, 2006."

"I should've have realized that if you were born in 2006 you couldn't be 16 in 2012!" Nico exclaimed. He face palmed himself and I laughed.

"Yeah but I should've been more careful when I spoke to you. I just couldn't help myself enough to not tell you." I kept laughing but then blushed at my words.

"So is everything else about you real too?" Nico asked.

"Yep, everything I told you." I smiled.

Mom came over and told Nico and I to go to bed.

"Where are you all going to sleep?" Nico asked Mom.

"Vampires don't sleep Nico." She said and then smiled. "Don't worry we won't bite you."

"Good." Nico said uneasily as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Come on." I squealed pulling Nico over to the two other cots.

We both lay down on our own cot but faced each other.

"I'm not tired." Nico complained.

"Me either." I agreed.

"Why don't we just talk?" Nico offered.

I nodded and we spent another 3 hours talking and sharing stories before we both fell asleep.

I have to say that it was the Best. Night. Ever!

**LOVE IS IN THE AIR! **

**This was the longest chapter and in my opinion the best!**

**Poll time- vote for Jacob and Renesmee or Nico and Renesmee!**

**Vote or else no 14th chapter!**

***Paola* **


End file.
